


Mistaken appearances

by Beginning_Returner



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BTW APH Japan is there to acquire western learning (ostentibly), Don't copy to another site, Emphasis on "attempts", Japonisme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beginning_Returner/pseuds/Beginning_Returner
Summary: In the 19th century, fanboy Francis attempts to wear the fashion of the Orient.For tumblr usermojaulubionapolska, for day 23 of their inktober challenge: "oriental costumes".





	Mistaken appearances

Fall 1871

"So, how do I look?"

Francis twirled out from the lacquer standing screen behind which he'd mysteriously vanished shortly before. Striking a languid pose against the folding panels, he looked impatiently for a reaction. Kiku contemplated his appearance from where he lay in Francis's bed. He wasn't sure how to respond.

The flamboyant imported kimono over-robe, lavishly woven with gold phoenixes, was clearly something made for entertainers or red lantern district inhabitants to wear. On the other hand, the screen from which Francis had appeared was probably Chinese, rather garishly ornamented with the usual shell figures of children playing, foliage, and birds.

The matching of the birds' coloring and Francis' hair was quite pleasing to the eye, but the entire effect was rather spoiled by the glaringly unfortunate wrapping of the robe from right to left, after the manner of the deceased.

What mystified him even more is that Francis hadn't noticed the robe was not designed to be worn in this fashion. The beautiful left front panel was sadly quite hidden now.

"Well??"

"You look quite nice."

Francis frowned. "Quite? Is there something wrong with my choice of colors?"

"No. It's just-- You enjoy our prints, right?"

"Naturally! You see I have them hung all over the house."

"Yes, well-- I was just thinking it would be nice if you studied them a bit more before you tried wearing our clothes."

The frown deepened. "What?"

"You should perhaps wrap the kimono the other way."

"Oh. Well, is it that important?"

Kiku sighed internally. "You're obscuring the beauty of the left side. Go look in the mirror and then fold it the other way and compare."

Still frowning, but admittedly rather concerned with the prettiness of his apparel, Francis did so. Kiku came up behind him as he put it on the right way round. "You see?"

"Not really, although-- the phoenix on this side is more nicely centred." Francis cocked his head.

"That's what I meant. Please try to fold it with the left side over from now on-- you want to look your best, don't you?"

Francis smiled at the figure in the mirror behind him. "Aren't you going to put anything on?"

"Why bother? You're just going to take it off in a moment again anyway, aren't you?"

"You know me too well for someone who only arrived six months ago." The golden-red garment slipped to the floor.

* * *

It was some years later that Francis bethought to send Kiku a photograph of himself scantily attired in the same raiment as a reminder of his undying friendship. But all Kiku saw in the picture was a garment folded garishly and wrongly right over left that cried out to be readjusted. Francis had forgotten after all, it seemed. Kiku sighed and put the photograph carefully away in a cedar storage box. It was simply too uncouth to be displayed.

**Author's Note:**

> My blog [is right here](https://modoru-mono.tumblr.com/). I mostly post history and archaeology with a smattering of good Hetalia. Feel free to give me a yell on ask or messenger over there if you enjoyed the fic!


End file.
